


The mysterious drink (check it next time)

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His drink had tasted weird. Maybe that should have tipped Sam off before the room had started to spin around him and the arousal set in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mysterious drink (check it next time)

**Author's Note:**

> For you flame_pelts :) Sorry the banter turned silly at times. Idk how to keep it sexy it seems. xD
> 
> The Dub-Con warning is only there to be on the safe side, because of the drug. They boys very much want each other.

His drink had tasted weird. At first Sam had simply attributed it to the fact that he hadn't drunk any alcohol in quite a while, only the occasional wine or whiskey with Nathan and Sully while they had hunted for Avery's treasure. Cocktails had been quite another matter though. Maybe one of the ingredients had been bad or the barkeeper had been cheap on the alcohol, but the way the room spun and how he was feeling hot all of the sudden... some fucker had spiked his drink. Sam cursed himself.  
Then he went to find his brother. His walk was already growing less steady by the time he put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. The guy he had been speaking with stared at him and he grinned at him until he turned away and left with an annoyed huff. 

Before that, it had been some woman and Nathan had flirted outrageously with her. His brother was affectionate like that, albeit awkward at times, which wasn't a problem as long as Sam didn't have to _watch_ him do it. They each had the occasional hook-up, as they should because they were only brothers after all, no matter the thoughts that Sam occasional had about him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nathan asked. Maybe he saw how pale Sam was. At least Sam felt as if he should look pale, or as if his head had to be bright red. Absentmindedly, he tugged at his collar.

“Do I look that bad already?” He bit out and watched Nathan’s eyes widen.

“There actually is something wrong?” Nathan sounded alarmed. Sam really hated being the cause of it, but as he had to steady himself on Nathan’s shoulder he really didn’t have much of a choice. He felt as if he was sweating like a fucking pig. Though he supposed he could still pass out in the restrooms somewhere. He shuddered at the thought of what could happen. 

Nathan steadied him by the waist. “Sam?” Worried, he looked around. No one was paying them any attention.

“I’m fine.” He said, but at Nathan’s disbelieving face felt compelled to add: “I think my drink was spiked.”

“Fuck.” Nathan said. His hand tightened on Sam’s back and the corners of his mouth turned down as he turned them towards the exit. “I’ll get you to the motel.”

“Yeah.” Sam muttered and leaned into his brother as he lead him outside and into a taxi.

There it was that Sam started to feel _different_ , less weak or as if he was about to pass out. He nearly cursed. He still felt hot, but now it felt almost like a thrill, like _arousal_ and it was only when Nathan shot him a weird look that he noticed that he kept _touching_ his brother. It almost made him _sit_ on his hands to make it stop. That he was starting to tent the front of his pants didn’t make things better. _Fuck_ , Sam thought and squirmed, shaking his head when Nathan asked him something. 

Once at the motel Nathan followed him into their room, which usually wasn’t a problem since it was _their room_ , but Sam was hard and he didn’t want his brother to find out about the state the spiked drink had put him into.

“Tell me what I can do to help.” Nathan asked and Sam cursed the thoughts that immediately shot through his head. None of them were appropriate. _At all._ Subtly, he tried to adjust the front of his pants, thanking himself in the process for favoring loose-fitting ones.

Nervously, Sam started to pace only to stop a moment later as he kept running into corners. When he had been sitting the dizziness had almost faded, but now it was back. He sat down on his bed and waved a hand at Nathan’s worried face. “It’s nothing. I’ll take care of it.”

“What does it do?” Nathan asked. Sam nearly cursed out loud when he came closer and laid a hand on his forehead. The touch alone made his cock twitch in the confines of his pants.

A little more roughly then he intended he pushed Nathan’s hand away. “It’s nothing, really, Nathan.” He waved his hands around in a vague gesture. “I’ll just have to… sleep it off.”

Nathan seemed reluctant. “What did it do? Should I call a doctor? Should I bring you to a hospital?”

If his brother didn’t leave in the next seconds Sam would have to physically _push_ him from the room. It was better than the alternative. “No. It’s fine. I’m fine.” He said and shifted on the edge of the mattress again. Never before had he noticed how _nice_ that soft edge could feel against his balls. He only barely caught himself from moaning and forced his focus back on Nathan, who looked angry all of the sudden.

“Stop lying to me Sam.” Nathan bit out. He was frowning, which usually wasn’t a particularly attractive look on his face, but which now made Sam want to kiss him. That part wasn’t really new.

Sam stood up. “I’m not lying.” He lied. “This drug just makes me really dizzy and” he searched for another word that wouldn’t make his brother worry quite as much. God why was the room spinning and why was he so fucking “horny!” Shit. “Look, there is nothing you can do to help right now. I’ll just… take care of it.” Sam said, cursing himself. Emotions passed over Nathan’s face too quickly for Sam to decipher. There was shock and _something_ before he flushed red, probably matching the color on Sam’s own face.

“Oh… Oh! Yeah, alright. I’ll just- I could help you, you know.” Nathan stuttered out, gesturing helplessly. That _really_ made Sam’s cock twitch and he had to turn away for just a moment to gather himself again.

“No, Nathan.” He said, searching out Nathan’s face. “I won’t do this to you.”

Nathan nodded, but he wasn’t looking at Sam, making Sam’s chest hurt and his belly twist. “Alright, just,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up “message me or call me if I can help.”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

When Nathan had left he sat down on his mattress again, listening to him walking down the corridor. He let out a sigh before staring down. The front of his pants was visibly tented now. His skin felt too tight and it was a million degrees in this room. The room spun again and he really wished that it would stop that when he got up to open the window. At least the air from outside felt a little soothing. Belatedly he realized that he was panting. His clothes felt uncomfortable against his skin so he took them off and let them fall in a messy heap beside his bed. Better. This felt better, to have only air touching his skin and it felt even better to run his own hands over his body. He wanted other hands on him, but this was a line he couldn’t, wouldn’t cross. He wouldn’t force his brother to touch him like this only so he could feel better.

His cock was rock hard when he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He let his legs fall apart and moaned when he touched his cock. This didn’t feel as if it would take long. Not at all. His other hand stroked over his chest, pinching a nipple while he moved his hand up and down. Only a couple of strokes and already his belly tightened and he came with a muffled groan.  
This was… almost embarrassing. He shifted restlessly, kicking his feet against the sheets. His skin felt as if there were ants underneath it, buzzing and crawling this way and that. He wiped his hands over his torso, his belly, the top of his thighs and it eased the sensation a little bit. Only for a little while.  
He was rapidly hardening _again_. Absentmindedly, he caressed himself, down his sides and over the twitching muscles of his stomach and over his inner thighs. His mouth was hanging open to suck air into his lungs. 

Again he let one of his hands fall to his cock, lightly, he stroked his hand over the hot flesh. His come made his grip slippier. He stroked upwards and over the head then down again to the hilt, moaning at the sensation. With his other hand he cupped his balls and whimpered when he palmed them, roughly like he sometimes liked it before stroking back up. This time it took him longer to come but he was still _hard_ when he was done.

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. This was… bad. His skin still felt itchy, crawling all over. It always was a little better when he passed a palm over it but a moment later it was back again. He was panting, harshly, and his belly was slick with his own come that he rubbed into his skin. 

After the third time he made himself climax he reached for his phone on the nightstand, but not before wiping his hands on the sheets.  
His skin was sweaty and hot and he could barely concentrate on what he was typing out. Damn whoever had spiked his drink. It made his skin crawl in an entirely different way to imagine what that person had wanted to do to him. Roughly, he pushed _other_ memories down. Those had no place in his life anymore.

There were steps outside in the corridor and Sam only realized that maybe he should have covered his nudity and _state_ when Nathan already stood beside the bed. It was a little worrying that Sam didn’t quite had heard how he had opened the door. He was a mess, judging by the look on Nathan’s face and Sam fumbled to cover himself, finally, cover up the wetness on his stomach and his angrily red and hard cock. 

Nathan’s face was red as well. It probably wasn’t too nice to walk in on a brother that was a hot mess. Or just a mess. The way Nathan shifted awkwardly would have almost been cute under other circumstances.

“Tell me how I can help.” Nathan finally said and stepped closer to the bed. The look on his face now only showed determination. The room had to reek of sex, Sam realized, and here his little brother was, ready to take care of him. It was almost enough to send him right back out again. 

“Yeah.” He said weakly, fingers playing with the edge of the sheet. Part of it was tented and he pulled up his knees to make it less visible. “You don’t have to do this.” He added. “Maybe we should just order a hooker.” Even to his own ears he didn’t sound sincere. He didn’t _want_ a hooker, he wanted Nathan but Nathan was already shaking his head.

“It’s alright, Sam. I want to do this.” One of the corners of Nathan’s mouth pulled up in half a smile before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Unconsciously, Sam let one of his knees fall against his side. The fingertips of one of Nathan’s hands brushed against his side over the sheet and Sam sighed. It send a tingle over his skin, chasing away the ants where they touched.

“You do?” Sam couldn’t help how _hopeful_ his voice sounded. Stupid drugs.

Nathan changed the subject, which was as good as a yes. “How do you feel?” He brushed his palm carefully over one of Sam’s forearms and Sam sighed again, eyes fixed on his hand.

“Horny, skin’s crawling and I already jacked of three times and it,” Sam helplessly gestured to his crotch denting the sheet. “Doesn’t go down as you can see.” He took in a deep breath. The room smelled of spunk and now of Nathan’s cologne as well.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Nathan stood and began stripping.

“What, just like that?” Sam sounded a little scandalized. It was one thing to imagine his brother in bed with him, quite another to finally be confronted with the practice of it. He felt a little blindsided, if he had to be honest.

Nathan shot him a look before wiggling out of his pants, revealing his underwear that Sam found himself shamelessly ogling. “Yes, just like that. Or do you want me to leave?” His voice sounded careful and Sam shook his head. 

“No, stay,” Sam cursed how eager he sounded. “I don’t want to force you to do this, Nathan.”

His brother took a deep breath and then smiled, naked as the day he was born. “You’re not forcing me to do anything,” he assured Sam. Then he made a shooing gesture. “Scoot over.”

Sam chuckled and did as he was told. The bed dipped under Nathan’s added weight and then Nathan’s hands where on his arms, sliding up to his shoulder and finally cupping his cheek. The crawling sensation of his skin eased with Nathan’s touch and Sam found himself sighing.

“Nathan.” He breathed and leaned forward and kissed Nathan. Just like that. Nathan’s lips were soft under his, opening easily under his insistent tongue. He tasted even better than Sam had imagined. Helplessly, Sam moaned. If he hadn’t come thrice already, this would have been enough to push him over the edge. He honest to god _whimpered_.

Nathan hushed him, pushed him back into the bed to crawl between his legs. Sam couldn’t stop the desperate noises falling from his lips when he brushed against him, or the way he bucked up into his brother’s weight. Their chests pressed together while Nathan continued to kiss him, softly, tenderly, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. 

“Is this alright?” Nathan whispered and Sam nodded, speechless for a moment. 

“Yeah, perfect. I’m already feeling less… crawly.” He replied and snorted at the look on Nathan’s face.

“Crawly?” Nathan repeated, brow raised in question.

Sam let both of his hands rest on Nathan’s shoulders before swiping them down over his chest, letting his thumbs catch on Nathan’s nipples. “As if you’re one to talk. Hinky? Really?” 

“It was Sully’s idea.” Nathan said defensively. Then he chuckled and Sam moaned when Nathan bit the hardened nub on _his_ chest in retaliation. 

“And it was yours to continue using it.” Sam bit out when he was able to breath again. His climax was dangerously close, _again_. 

Nathan chuckled again and then his hand was wrapped around Sam’s cock. It pushed out all the air in Sam’s lungs with the noises he made at that. “Do you really want to argue while I have your dick in my hand?”

Sam panted, clawed helplessly at the sheets. “In my defense- you didn’t- have it- in hand-- a moment ago.” He could say after a while.

“You know, Sam, you’re actually bigger than I expected.” The tips of Nathan’s ears were red, voice embarrassed. His hand just held Sam’s cock, not moving and it gave Sam the chance to get himself under control. He used it to raise a brow at Nathan in disbelief. Then his fingertips touched Nathan’s ears curiously. They were warm.

“Really? Nathan, you walked in on me showering, multiple times and you didn’t know?” he said, tugging on one earlobe. Nathan squinted at him following that gesture.

“You were soft then!” Nathan scoffed and his hand moved upwards, making a moan spill from Sam’s lips and his back bow into the touch.

“Well… I’m hard now.” Sam pointed out.

Nathan slid his hand back down, fisting the hilt and letting his thumb brush over Sam’s sack underneath. “Really? I didn’t notice.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

When he rolled his eyes Sam used that moment to flip their positions, to press Nathan into the bed and straddle him. 

“Careful!” Nathan yelped when his back hit the mattress. “I don’t want to rip off your dick.” Gently, he slid his hand over said dick, making Sam choke out a wanton sound. 

“I would appreciate it, too. I’m quite attached to it.” Sam joked, trying to keep his voice steady and failing. Nathan stroked him just so, just the way he liked and his hips undulated against Nathan’s, searching for friction. After a moment, Nathan’s hand touched his side and slid down to Sam’s ass, squeezing one globe. Sam rubbed himself against Nathan’s hard cock, making him moan as well.

“How do you want me?” Nathan panted. His other hand continued to stroke him, petting every inch of Sam that he could reach. It made Sam shiver. If he had been a cat he would have purred. Instead he could only let out wanton noises, returning the favor and touch every inch of _Nathan_ he could reach.

“You can fuck me.” Sam offered, scooted back a little so they could push their cocks together. Nathan wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking over their slick flesh.

He shook his head. “No, I want you to.” He said, smiling one of his half-smiles. 

Sam was quite glad that he had already come three times or it would have been over already with these words. He had imagined them fucking in the privacy of his own mind, but it had always been Nathan who had fucked him, not the other way around. Even if he had dirty fantasies about his little brother, this was a line he had tried not to cross. And now it was being offered to him.

“Is that alright with you?” He asked just to be sure.

“More than alright.” Nathan said with a dirty smile and Sam kissed him deeply before rummaging through his nightstand. Nathan eyed the dildo in one of the drawers. Just yesterday, Nathan had been away to speak to a contact of theirs and Sam had used the free time to enjoy himself a little. 

“I do enjoy a good dicking.” Sam said defensively.

There was no way that the tips of Nathan’s ears could turn any redder, but Sam imagined that they did. “I’d love to see that.” Nathan said and it shot a tingle down Sam’s back, more than a tingle actually.

Sam wrapped his hand around his cock to prevent his climax. Then he glared at Nathan when he laughed.

“It’s the drug.” He said defensively, even as he imagined fucking himself with that dildo while Nathan watched him. Maybe Nathan would pull the toy out of him and replace it with his own cock.

“Of course it is.” Nathan said. His hand was on Sam’s belly, slid down to fondle Sam’s cock again, his balls.

Sam shifted over him to settle between his legs and unscrewed the tube. Meanwhile Nathan ripped open one of the condom packs and Sam’s breath hitched when Nathan rolled it down over his cock.

Then Sam circled a slicked finger over Nathan’s opening, felt it contract and loosen under the tip of his finger before he pushed in. It was Nathan’s turn to moan.

“Come on, Sam. I’ve done this before.” Indeed his channel was looser around his digit than he would have thought. It send another rush of arousal through him to imagine Nathan fucking himself on his own fingers. Sam crooked his finger searchingly, grinning when Nathan’s back arched and his eyes fluttered shut.

“With whom?” he asked curiously.

“Do you really expect me to talk about my other lovers while I’m in bed with you?” The way Nathan included him in the ‘lovers’ made a shiver run down Sam’s spine. He shook his head.

“No, no of course not.” He added a second finger, spread the slick around and crooked them again.

Nathan shifted against the bed, thighs pressing against Sam’s side. His voice was impatient. “Come on, Sam.” 

“Yeah.” Sam could only say. Only his concentration seemed to slip away, centering in his cock. He pulled his fingers free, slicked his own condom-clad cock before steadying himself. Nathan’s legs wrapped around him and then he was pushing in, carefully, slowly.

“Is this ok?” He bit out, reaching down to wrap thumb and index finger around his cock to stave of his climax. Nathan’s hands settled on his thighs.

“More than.” Nathan breathed out and let his head press back into the pillow. His skin was sweaty, tasting like salt when Sam licked over his arched throat. He felt Nathan’s hum under his tongue when he pushed in to the hilt and pulled his hand away. It was like a vice wrapping around his cock.

Then he waited, holding onto his control by the tips of his metaphorical nails.

A short moment later Nathan groaned. “Come _on_ , Sam. I don’t have all day.” It made Sam snort, took the edge off the arousal running rampage under his skin. Sheer self-control and three previous orgasms were the only things keeping him from climaxing right away. Nathan was so fucking tight around him.

“What other things do you have to do? It’s the middle of the night.” He asked when he found his voice again, sounding disbelieving.

The grin on Nathan’s face was shit-eating. “Sleeping for example.” He answered and laughed when Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Are you shitting me?” Sam demanded, still holding still. No matter how many previous lovers Nathan had had, he would not hurt him just because either of them couldn’t be patient. 

Nathan wiggled his ass against him. If Sam didn’t know him better, he would have called the way Nathan was looking up at him innocent. The next words would have cleaned that misconception up anyway. “Are you fucking me? Sure doesn’t seem like it.”

Sam gaped at him. “I have my dick in your ass.” 

“Yeah, and it’s not moving.” Nathan shot back.

“You little—” Sam mock-growled while Nathan laughed. It cut off when Sam pulled out and pushed in again, rougher than he would have with someone else. 

“Now we’re talking.” Nathan grinned, hooking his ankle over the small of Sam’s back to pull him in, impaling himself on Sam’s cock and making them both moan.

“Let me.” Sam growled and Nathan’s grip on him loosened until Sam could pull back properly until only the head of his cock was still enveloped and then he pushed in, roughly. Nathan whined, affirmations falling from his lips. Again, Sam thrust into him and then again, pushing Nathan up the bed until Nathan had to reach up and catch hold of the headboard.  
Sam folded Nathan’s thighs against his chest and Sam’s rhythm quickened until he was pounding into Nathan. Everything was a haze. Heat pooled low in his belly. Everywhere they touch felt like a brand on his skin, pushing him closer to the edge. The moans that were falling from Nathan’s lips were like music to his ears.

This was different, more intense. His climax was building up and up and up like a tidal wave. 

Their faces were only inches apart, both of them panting and moaning into the space between them. 

“Come on, Sam.” Nathan whimpered, one of his hands let go of the headboard to cup the back of Sam’s head. Sam didn’t know what kind of noises he was making. There was a rushing in his ears.

With a choked sound he came, thrusting wildly into Nathan before pushing in as far as he could as he filled the condom. His vision narrowed and he squeezed his eyes shut. The force of his orgasm _hurt_ , as if the last of the drug was being pushed out like a physical thing. Only distantly he was aware that he was whimpering and that Nathan’s channel contracted around him, that there was sudden wetness between them. 

He was panting, slumped over his brother when he came back to himself. Nathan was stroking his back.

“Back in the land of the living?” There was a hint of worry in Nathan’s voice. Sam’s forehead was resting on Nathan’s shoulder. Carefully, Sam tried to get his limbs to follow his command again.

“Is this heaven?” Sam croaked at last. The last of the arousal had left and he felt normal again, if exhausted.

“I’m flattered.” Nathan chuckled and helped Sam pull out of him and fall on the bed beside him. Nathan, too, was the one who stripped off the condom, tied it off and let it fall over the edge of the bed. Then he carefully stretched out his legs. Sam didn’t feel like he would be able to move at all.

“I would help you, but…” Sam flopped his arm around in an overall gesture to his state and Nathan snorted. A warm kiss was placed on his shoulder and Sam sighed.

“Are you feeling better?” Nathan asked and scooted down.

“Yeah.” Sam yawned and nuzzled Nathan’s shoulder. When Nathan made to leave the bed, Sam wrapped his arm around his middle. His forehead pressed against the small of his bed. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not. I just wanted to get something to clean us up.” Nathan looked at him over his shoulder and Sam didn’t even try to cover up the insecurity in his own expression. He had thought… It would have been only understandable if Nathan wanted to leave. 

Sam kissed the small of Nathan’s back, then his stomach when Nathan turned around in his grip. “Don’t. We can shower in the morning.” 

For just a moment Nathan looked at him searchingly before lying back down beside him. “Alright. Sounds good to me.” He finally said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos if you liked the fic. :)


End file.
